How to Love You
by karikazuka
Summary: Bagaimana caraku untuk mencintaimu?/"Entah kenapa rasanya aku takut,"/"Apa kau mencintaiku?"/"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"/'Aku cinta, cinta, cinta.'/'Aku cinta kau, di manapun dan kapanpun.'/ request: Sukie 'Suu' Foxie


**How to Love You**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Request: Sukie Suu Foxie**

**Inspirated from: Ft. Island - Because I don't Know How to Love**

**Hope you like itu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana caraku untuk mencintaimu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Coba lihat—"

"Sebentar aku sedang sibuk," potong lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu pada kekasihnya. Ia sedang melukis sebuah pemandangan. Sebuah lukisan pesanan yang harus segera selesaikan secepat mungkin.

"Sebentar aja—" Ino, kekasih lelaki itu mencoba membujuk lagi. Ia menyorongkan pot bunga berisi tulip merah itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Menyingkirlah!" Tanpa sadar Sai membentak sang kekasih seraya menampik pot itu dengan keras. Sudah sampai ambang kesabarannya. Kepalanya pusing dan sekarang ia harus ditambahi pusing lagi dengan ulah tidak penting Ino.

**Prang!**

Sai menoleh dari kegiatan melukisnya. Mata _onyx_-nya membesar begitu menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Ino dan pot bunganya.

Gadis berambut kuning itu bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya dengan wajah sayu dan menahan air mata. Ia hanya ingin Sai melihat bunga yang ia rawat selama ini dan sekarang tulip itu terjatuh hingga pot itu pecah.

"Ino aku—"

"Sudahlah!" Kali ini gadis itu yang gantian memotong kalimat. Ia segera berlari keluar dari apartemen Sai—walau ia tahu sedang hujan deras di luar sana.

Pot bunga itu hancur, mirip hatinya.

Sai menghela napas kesal dan berlari keluar. Ia merasa bersalah dan hendak meminta maaf pada gadisnya. Bukan salah gadis itu dan harusnya ia tidak sampai semarah tadi.

**BRUGH!**

Langkah Sai terhenti seketika begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Gadis itu terguling dan terhempas mobil sedan yang lewat. Di tengah hujan deras, di pertengahan jalan.

Sialnya, si pengendara mobil tidak mau berhenti setelah menerjang tubuh Ino. Mobil itu terus melaju kencang, seperti hanya sehabis menabrak sebuah botol plastik biasa.

Seketika, ia merasakan sebagian hatinya remuk, hancur tak bersisa. Melihat tubuh gadisnya tergeletak tak berdaya.

Ia langsung berlari dan mendekati tubuh gadis itu. Lemas. Yang ada hanya darah yang bercampur air hujan di sana.

Mata _Aquamarine_ itu tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya tergolek lemas di pelukan Sai. Tidak ada lagi deru napas di sana. Semuanya seolah hilang.

Senyumnya, cerianya, kerlingan matanya. Semuanya tak muncul lagi.

Rasa sedih, menyesal dan marah menyergap lelaki itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sai kehilangan satu yang sangat berharga di hidupnya. Lebih berharga dari sekedar kanvas, kamera dan cat air miliknya.

.

.

.

Sai pulang ke apartemennya dengan sikap seolah tanpa nyawa. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang ada di sana. Hatinya membeku setengah, sementara yang setengahnya lagi seperti teririris dan hilang sebagian.

Ia menatap bunga tulip yang masih berserakan tanahnya dan memungutnya. Ia bersimpuh di lantai dingin itu dan mulai menatapi bunga berwarna merah tersebut.

Kini, apa jadinya ia tanpa gadis yang disanyanginya?

Teringat kembali akan masa lalunya bersama Ino. Gadisnya. Yang memberikan warna ceria dalam hidupnya.

**Flashback**

"_Sai-_kun_, ini untukmu!"_

_Sai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum. "Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Segera ia mengambil pot di belakangnya dan memberikannya pada Ino._

"_Apa itu?" Ino menunjuk sebuah tanaman tunas berwarna hijau tua dengan wajah penasaran. "Bunga tulip?"_

_Sai mengangguk. "Coba kau tebak apa warna yang keluar nanti," ucapnya seraya mencoba kamera yang baru saja diberikan Ino sebagai hadiah untuknya. "Ino, tersenyumlah!" perintahnya begitu ia memencet tombol rekam._

_Ino yang awalnya bingung langsung tersenyum dan menunjukkan pot bunga hadiahnya. "Sai-_kun_, terima kasih hadiahnya! Aku suka sekali!" ucapnya riang sambil berputar-putar._

_Lelaki itu tersenyum dibalik kameranya. Baginya, wajah Ino yang bahagia adalah yang terbaik di matanya._

_._

_._

_._

**Flashback End**

"Sai-_kun_! Buka pintunya!"

Sai mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan langkah tertatih ia menyalakan layar _intercom_ dan melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

Tidak mungkin.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sai membuka daun pintu rumahnya. Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan wajah terkejut dan membelalak—tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu bingung. Mata _aquamarine_ miliknya bergulir cemas menatap kekasihnya yang memandangnya—seolah dirinya adalah hantu.

Sai tetap bergeming dengan wajah terkejutnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

Gadis itu tidak mau banyak pikir dan langsung menarik tangan Sai agar duduk di meja makan. Bagitu lelaki itu duduk, ia membuka kotak bekalnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Lihat, aku berhasil bikin kue ini untukmu!" Ino menyodorkan sepotong kue kering ke mulut Sai dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"I-no?" Sai mencoba meyakinkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya sekarang. Apakah ini mimpi? Jelas-jelas kemarin ia baru menghadiri pemakaman kekasihnya.

Tapi kenapa seolah hari kembali terulang?

Pakaian gadis itu sama persis dengan apa yang dipakainya saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sebuah kaus putih dan baju _sweater_ biru muda, celana jins panjang selutut juga rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai.

Sama persis dengan hari itu. Dan Sai tidak mungkin salah lihat apalagi lupa.

Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Ino menyuapkan kue kering itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya pelan. Nyata. Rasa kue itu manis dan sedikit asin.

Mana mungkin mimpi bisa merasakan asin dan manis?

"Sai-_kun_?"

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini kenyataannya dan yang kemarin itu hanyalah mimpi. Yang kemarin itu hanya bunga tidurnya karena terlalu banyak melukis.

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku takut sekali," ucap Ino sambil menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pada telapak tangan kanan Sai—bermanja-manja. "Takut tidak bisa ketemu lagi."

Jangan, jangan katakan hal itu.

Kata-kata itu seolah menakutinya. Membuatnya kembali teringat akan mimpi buruknya, memperlihatkan kegelisahannya yang mendalam. Ia tidak mau.

Sai langsung meraih tubuh kekasihnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan gadisnya yang berharga. Biarlah yang kemarin itu menjadi mimpi semata. Tidak akan menjadi nyata.

Dan akhirnya, hari itu dihabiskan Ino dengan tidur di pelukan kekasihnya yang tampan.

.

.

.

Sai membaringkan tubuh Ino di kasurnya yang kecil. Ia melirik jam dinding dan memandangnya dalam diam.

Ia segera memutar otaknya dan berpikir. Ia harus melakukan suatu hal untuk kekasihnya.

Segeralah ia mengambil kamera hadiah dari Ino dan gitarnya. Ia memasang kamera itu pada penyangganya dan mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa.

Kali ini, tidak akan salah lagi.

.

.

.

Ino membuka mata _aquamarine_-nya perlahan-lahan. Sinar yang masuk melalui celah matanya sedikit menusuk. Ia segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar yang ia yakini adalah kamar kekasihnya.

Dilihatnya sang kekasih entah sibuk karena apa. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah sebuah balon yang digantung di atas langit-langit apartemen sai.

"Ini apa?" tanya Ino polos dan menyentuh balon itu dengan jari-jarinya. Ia heran, apakah ada pesta di sini?

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Balon itu pecah dan isinya berhamburan jatuh karena sebuah jarum yang disiapkan sedemikian rupa agar langsung menusuk jika disentuh mengenai balon. Sebuah kertas terjulur ke bawah.

Gadis itu membacanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambur ke pelukan kekasihnya dengan tangisan haru dan bahagia.

**Ketika waktu datang, maukah kau bersanding denganku di pelaminan kelak?**

.

.

.

Ino menggeliat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Wajahnya resah tidak terkira.

Ia tidak tahu sebabnya, yang pasti hatinya merasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa?"

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Air mata tanpa sadar turun dari kedua kelopak matanya. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia sesegera mungkin mengusap air mata yang memgalir tanpa henti dan melanjutkan, "Tapi perasaanku gelisah. Aku takut."

Sai terdiam. Ia meletakkan kuasnya dan mendekati kekasihnya yang berada di sofa seberang tempatnya berpijak. "Ada yang sakit?" tanya lelaki itu heran.

Ino menggeleng. Perasaan mencekam mulai melingkupi hatinya. Rasanya sakit tidak terhingga.

"Aku merasa, takut, cemas, gelisah. Semuanya."

Sai memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Bukan hanya Ino, dirinya juga merasakan perasaan yang hampir sama. Sesekali lelaki itu melirik jam di apartemennya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sai," panggil Ino dengan nada parau.

Lelaki itu diam, namun ia mendengarkan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Kali ini suara gadis itu berbisik lemah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah menanyakan seperti ini.

Lelaki itu segera berbalik dan menyentuh pipi gadisnya. Rambut pirang itu berkibar karena angin yang bertiup dari tirai ruangan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Sai menempelkan dahinya di dahi gadis itu sementara hidung mereka saling bersentuhan ujungnya.

Ino menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang menjulur dari tangan lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Rasa gelisah sedikit demi sedikit menipis dari hatinya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk keduanya menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Di tengah musim gugur, angin bertiup lembut memasuki jendela kecil di sudut ruangan, dengan sinar matahari yang berpendar malu mengintip dua insan tersebut.

'_Aku cinta, aku cinta, aku cinta.'_

Kali ini, Sai yakin ini adalah nyata. Sungguh tidak bohong.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menatapi jam tangannya. Ia makin merasa tidak tenang. Kali ini mereka berjalan satu payung di tengah hujan lebat.

Bagaimana mereka bisa terjebak hujan seperti sekarang? Padahal cuaca tadi masih cukup cerah.

Hujan ini seolah mengingatkan Sai akan hari itu.

"Sebentar, aku mau ke sana dulu, ya?" ijin Ino ketika ia melihat sebuah bunga yang berdiri layu di sudut rumah kosong. Dengan semangat, tidak perduli hujan deras membasahi tubuhnya ia berlari.

Gadis itu berlari, seolah menjauh, seolah akan meninggalkannya dalam jangka waktu tak terbatas. Rasa sesak mulai menyerbu masuk kedalam hatinya.

Sai merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ini bukanlah debaran yang menyenangkan. Ia merasa ...

"Ino!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menyadari kalau sebuah mobil sedan mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu merasakan dirinya jatuh dan lututnya terasa sangat sakit. Berikutnya yang terdengar—

**BRUGH!**

Bukan, itu bukan suara tubuh Ino yang tertabrak. Namun suara tubuh Sai. Lelaki itu yang ganti tertabrak.

Rasa sakit ganti menjalari hati Ino, bukan lututnya lagi. Sakit tidak terkira rasanya.

Dengan sisa detik waktunya yang tidak berjalan sampai sekarang ini, Sai langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dan mendorong Ino agar tidak terkena tabrakan itu. Namun sebagai gantinya dirinyalah yang terkena.

Tubuhnya terpelanting dan jatuh dengan suara debuman yang keras.

"SAAAIIIIIIIII!"

... semua kejadian sebelumnya nyata. Hanya Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan kembali dan memilih.

Dia ataukah gadisnya yang jadi korban. Menggantikan gadisnya yang harusnya telah tiada.

Semua demi gadisnya. Ia akan lakukan apapun, agar Ino tetap hidup.

'Tetaplah hidup bahagia, walau tanpaku, Ino.'

.

.

.

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu terduduk lemas di sofa empuk itu. Matanya mengalir cairan _liquid_ bening, turun ke pipi dan berakhir di terusannya.

Di rumah milik kekasihnya ini terpajang satu foto, satu buah dupa, satu buah apel dan satu buah batang merah panjang untuk berdoa. Foto lelaki yang tersenyum cerah.

Namun senyum cerah itu malah membuat hatinya serasa dicubit sedemikian kerasnya. Senyum yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Matanya menatap kosong layar televisi di depannya—menampilkan sebuah proses yang entah kapan selesai. Cairan dari matanya tidak lekas berhenti walau sudah lewat satu minggu kejadian tersebut lewat.

Kini, kekasihnya telah pergi.

Meninggalkannya dengan segenap rasa yang ada. Termasuk rasa sakit di hatinya—seperti teriris perih.

Dengan segenap rasa rindu ia kembali ke apartemen ini dan menemukan sebuah kaset di meja makan lelaki itu. Entah karena dorongan apa, ia memutar dan menyalakannya. Seolah ada yang menyuruhnya meraih kotak kaset tersebut.

Pertama kali, ia membatu di tempat. Ini bukan sekedar rekaman biasa.

"_Hai Ino, bisa dengar aku?"_

Ino meraih _remote_ televisi secepat kilat untuk memperbesar volume suaranya. Ini adalah rekaman yang dibuat Sai sebelum kepergiannya dan ia tidak mau melewatkan satu bagianpun.

"_Kalau melihat ini, bisakah kau tidak bersedih? Mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di sana lagi, tapi berjanjilah untuk menonton ini sampai habis."_

Ino mengangguk lemah. Air matanya segera ia hapus.

Maka dimulailah rekaman itu.

Sai mulai bercerita dengan dua buah boneka. Figur dirinya dan satu figur perempuan. Di samping itu, ada suara petikan gitar yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Lelaki itu menggabungkan petikan gitarnya dengan gambar dirinya di kamera.

Ia bercerita, bagaimana dirinya dulu, seorang yang hampa. Namun ketika bertemu dengan seorang gadis riang, dirinya seolah turut berubah. Menjadi riang, menjadi secerah matahari.

Hidupnya kian berwarna karena gadis itu, bertahun-tahun tangannya yang tak mampu menghasilkan apapun, mulai berkarya. Melukis. Dimulailah kehidupannya sebagai seorang pelukis.

"_Namun, rasanya aku bermimpi buruk kemarin. Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan, yang membuatmu pergi jauh." _Sai tersenyum palsu dan meletakkan boneka yang menjadi figur dirinya dan gadis ceria itu. _"Dan untuk sekarang, aku merasa, aku melakukan suatu hal yang benar."_

Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan, _"Sangat benar. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku nanti. Rasanya sakit jika melihat kau bersedih."_

Ino tak henti-hentinya menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"_Maka itu, lanjutkan hidupmu dengan senyuman. Kau yang ada dihatiku, selalu." _Sai melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman dan berkata,

"Sayonara, _Ino."_

Rekaman itu berakhir dengan senyuman. Sementara gadis yang sedari tadi menontonnya tidak berhenti menangis dan terus menatap layar kosong televisi tersebut.

"Sai ... Uh—aku—huuu ... Huu ..."

.

.

"_Aku cinta kau dimanapun dan kapanpun. Saat panas terik menyengat, saat bunga bermekaran, saat daun berguguran, saat salju berjatuhan. Selalu, terus dan selamanya."_

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu melepaskan kacamata yang seharian ini membuatnya penat. Segera ia mengambil hasil tulisannya dalam bentuk cetakan tinta itu dan membaca bagian akhirnya.

"Sudah selesai novelmu?"

Ino menoleh saat dirinya mendapati suara sahabat sekaligus editornya datang dan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat. Malam kali ini dinginnya sangat menusuk tulang dan mereka butuh penghangat tubuh.

"Ya." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Tangannya tak segera meraih teh hangat yang dibuat editor berambut merah mudanya namun terus menatapi deretan tulisan karangannya.

Lima tahun berlalu, tidak akan sama seperti dulu. Walau ia terus melangkah, hatinya tetap diam di tempat. Berpaku pada lelaki yang berkorban untuknya.

"Kau harusnya mencari pacar lagi, Ino." Kini editornya menampilkan sisi sahabatnya. Cemas akan kehidupan Ino selama ini.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dan tersenyum geli. "Hei, aku sedang mencoba ini." Tangannya meraih spidol dan tanpa sadar menuliskan beberapa baris kalimat di tempat terakhir halaman ceritanya.

Sakura tersenyum geli dan melirik beberapa baris terakhir yang baru dituliskan pengarang muda itu. Ia tertegun melihat apa yang ada di sana.

**Aku merindukan awan**

**Aku merindungan desau angin**

**Aku merindukan aroma rerumputan hijau**

**Aku merindukanmu**

**-The End-**

Kak Suu, aku tahu ini sangat tidak layak dibaca... TwT

Tapi aku membuatnya dengan semaksimal mungkin, semoga dirimu suka ya... :')

Dan untuk pembaca semuanya, aku sangat berterima kasih akan semangatnya! :D

Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya... jangan lupa berikan kesan dan pesannya ya di kotak review... :D

Terima kasiiiiih!

Karikazuka


End file.
